stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Welcome to the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ en:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Het Archief van de Kroeg Vredefestival 2007 Komt allemaal kijken en luisteren naar het Vredefestival 2007 op 27 oktober! Ga al eens een kijkje nemen! * Wil je er een kraam? * Wil je er een kermisattractie? * Wil je er optreden? * Weet je iemand die er kan optreden? 22 sep 2007 20:33 (UTC) Nieuwe lay-out Wikia heeft een nieuwe lay-out en ik kan er niet mee overweg :-( 24 sep 2007 13:10 (UTC) :Je kan toch je aanpassen. Nadat de cache geleegd is zou dat dan op elke Wikia hetzelfde moeten zijn. 24 sep 2007 15:14 (UTC) ::Ik denk niet aan dat soort dingen :p Gelukkig... dit is toch wel wat beter :-) 24 sep 2007 18:15 (UTC) :::Huh? Ik snap niet wat je bedoelt... 24 sep 2007 19:39 (UTC) ::::Nieuwsgierig als ik ben heb ik dat ook eens geprobeerd, maar nu zit ik wel met hoofdpagina waar bepaalde tekst (bovenaan) niet te lezen is. Hebben jullie dat ook ? 18px Aesop 25 sep 2007 06:36 (UTC) :::::@ Robin hm laat maar ik heb het in ieder geval weer terug zoals het was :-) :::::@ Aesop ja dat had ik ook, en de rechterkolom was bij mij iritant breed. ::::: 25 sep 2007 07:29 (UTC) ---- 500px Aan het rustige strand van Apud Maro zijn nog 7 huizen te koop! Iets voor jou? 28 sep 2007 10:02 (UTC) Vaag probleem met uploaden Zie bij de laatst upgeloade afbeeldingen, bij recente wijzigingen. Ik heb net een paar keer twee afb proberen up te loaden, maar het werkt niet, ten minste, jullie zien ook geen afb? Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 16:40 (UTC) : Ik zie er ook geen. -- 29 sep 2007 16:42 (UTC) ::Bij mij ook niet. Op Wikination zit er ik al een hele dag mee (ik heb het zelfs al een Angela moeten vragen)... 29 sep 2007 17:23 (UTC) :::Irritant! :-S Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 17:29 (UTC) ::::Zeker! Ik probeer al de hele dag verder te werken... 29 sep 2007 17:31 (UTC) :::::Me2. Alexandru hr. 29 sep 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::::::Djudjudju!! 29 sep 2007 17:40 (UTC) Waar ligt Libertas? Adlibita ligt in de Middellandse Zee, Lovia in de Noordelijke Pacific oceaan geloof ik... Maar waar liggen wij? Ik ben er altijd van uit gegaan dat we in de buurt van de Azoren liggen (bij berekening van vliegtijden en boot enzo) dus.... wat vinden jullie? 1 okt 2007 19:22 (UTC) :Ik dacht dat dat afgesproken was (iets nooderlijkwestelijker dan de Azoren) 1 okt 2007 20:11 (UTC) ::Ik heb het volgensmij ook wel ergens op gebasseerd ja, anders was ik niet op het idee van de Azoren gekomen :p 2 okt 2007 07:29 (UTC) Wat is iedereen toch heerlijk actief trouwens :S 2 okt 2007 08:07 (UTC) :::Ja, en dat tijdens het schooljaar ! 18px Aesop 2 okt 2007 08:39 (UTC) ::::Idd, bij Azoren, en Lovia in North Pacific, voor de kust van Californië, nabij Sna Diego en LA. 2 okt 2007 10:38 (UTC) 42.032974, -32.34375, Libertas 32.842674, -127.265625, Lovia 36.597889, 17.226563, Adlibita zoiets? leuk trouwens :p 2 okt 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Prachtig werk vind ik dat. Daar kan niet meer worden naast gekeken ! 18px Aesop 3 okt 2007 05:45 (UTC) ::Sjiek! Alleen, Lovia nog iets meer naar de kust toe :D 3 okt 2007 11:55 (UTC) :::Prachtig! Adlibita zo dicht bij de "bewoonde wereld"? 3 okt 2007 12:29 (UTC) ::::Zo beter? En Adlibita was geloof ik zelfs een schiereiland... maar ik weet niet of ze het daar ondertussen al over eens zijn 3 okt 2007 12:33 (UTC) :::::Spreek je Roemeens Martijn? ;-P Idd, ik wil dat het een schiereiland (eerst wou ik eiland maar..) wordt, maar volgensmij ben ik de enige die dat wil ;P. Alexandru hr. 3 okt 2007 14:20 (UTC) ::::::Soms zeggen afbeeldingen ook veel ;-) 6 okt 2007 09:12 (UTC) .Moet je gwn zien!. Klik eens hier. Alexandru hr. 2 okt 2007 15:23 (UTC) Overheidsorganisaties... Wat als (nadat een organisatie een overheidsorganisatie geworden is) iemand vindt dat de organisatie niet meer geschikt is als overheidsorganisatie? Bijv. omdat het reglement te veel veranderd is ofzo. Wat denken jullie? 3 okt 2007 12:28 (UTC) Altijd al het buitenland in willen gaan? Breid je bedrijf dan nu uit en begin ook in Adlibita! Alexandru hr. helpt je met alles. De vertaling, no problemo! Doe het nu en roep je bedrijf uit tot internationaal bedrijf! Alexandru hr. 3 okt 2007 14:01 (UTC) :Leuke actie :D 3 okt 2007 14:05 (UTC) ::Als je kijkt naar de recente wijzigingen op RWC van de afgelopen anderhalve week begrijp je wrm. En hoe toevallig, precies toen was de school weer begonnen in RO.. Alexandru hr. 3 okt 2007 14:11 (UTC) :::Kken dat. 3 okt 2007 14:11 (UTC) ::::Maar hier zijn er 20 gebruikers, daar 4.. :-|, inclusief mij, en mijn RO is ook niet alles ;-) Alexandru hr. 3 okt 2007 14:17 (UTC) Bewerkinsconflicten! Bij ELKE bewerking die ik maak krijg ik een scherm dat er een bewerkingsconflict is, terwijl er niet eens iets veranderd is :S:S:S... is er iemand die daar ook last van heeft of ben ik de enige?? 6 okt 2007 09:14 (UTC) :De problemen lijken te zijn opgelost. Heb zopas een kleine wijziging aangebracht en het lukte zonder problemen. 18px Aesop 6 okt 2007 17:02 (UTC) F:UWN Jongens, wel dagelijks de F:UWN tsjekken! ;-) Alexandru hr. 6 okt 2007 18:59 (UTC) Hulp gevraagd Ik zou graag de afbeelding van Dimitri Starblend Coffee Tas.jpg invoegen bij de Bar oan 't Strand. Omdat deze afbeelding reeds werd geupload weet ik niet hoe ik dit doe. 18px Aesop 7 okt 2007 11:19 (UTC) :Niet moeilijk hoor: kijk: gewoon de naam invullen bij je galerijtje. :-) 7 okt 2007 11:26 (UTC) ::Dat wat gister de halve dag duurde was iets anders... dat wat ik zei heb ik nog steeds last van en het is heeel iritant :s 7 okt 2007 11:34 (UTC) Interwiki Hoe werkt een interwiki(volgens mij wordt dat zo genoemd.) 7 okt 2007 15:20 (UTC) Holdings Kan ik mijn kleine bijdragen ook in een holding onderbrengen of moeten ze daarvoor aan bepaalde voorwaarden voldoen ? 18px Aesop 7 okt 2007 15:22 (UTC) :Dat mag, maar moet volgens de grondwet aangevaargd worden. 9 okt 2007 08:24 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk wilde ik ze allemaal onder mijn administratiekantoor Aesopos onderbrengen. Wat stel je voor ? 18px Aesop 9 okt 2007 08:33 (UTC) :::Mij goed. Volgens de wet moet je dan toestemming vragen aan mij, Ruben, Robin en Alexandru. Mijn toestemming heb je dus al. In totaal moeten er 3 akkoord gaan. 9 okt 2007 08:54 (UTC) ::::OK, eerst alles groeperen, daarna vraag ik toestemming aan de anderen. 18px Aesop 9 okt 2007 09:00 (UTC) Eten Ga lekker zitten aan een tafel in de Bar oan 't Strand en neem een van onze lekkere gerechten! Alexandru hr. 7 okt 2007 16:09 (UTC) ReMix live center Er staat een klein typfoutje in de affiche: 31th bestaat niet, het moet 31st zijn. Dat zal wel moeilijk worden om aan te passen denk ik. 18px Aesop 11 okt 2007 06:41 (UTC) :Goed gezien Aesop :-) 11 okt 2007 15:01 (UTC) Loviaans referendum Iedereen van Lovia: hierheen >>> http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Royal_Palace : 9 okt 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::Al, MenM, jullie mogen ook stemmen in het referendum! 10 okt 2007 17:20 (UTC) :::Ik weet, maar dan zul je meer tijd in Lovia moeten steken ipv in Wikistad.. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::Nope; ik wil monarch worden, omdat ik dan nog steeds beslissingsrecht heb, en toch genoeg tijd kan steken in Libertas, in tegenstelling tot de Prime Minister. 10 okt 2007 19:03 (UTC) Robin Waar blijft deze man http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Contributions/SPQRobin Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 11:58 (UTC) :Weg. 10 okt 2007 17:05 (UTC) ::Moeten we nu het detectivebureau inschakelen om onze vermiste President op te sporen ? 18px Aesop 11 okt 2007 15:42 (UTC) :::Mmm, kdenk gwn dat hij zich wat terugtrekt ofzo. 11 okt 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::::Terug van weggeweest! Had problemen met mijn PC, is dan een week binnengeweest in de winkel en is nu klaar. 11 okt 2007 16:35 (UTC) :::::Top, blij dat je terugbent. Ik heb enkele mededelingen: :::::* Zou je aub iets kunnen doen aan onze obesitas burocratis? Onze grondwet is te omslachtig, wordt amper uitgevoerd en kan moeilijk aangepast worden. Kan het mss vereenvoudigd worden? :::::* (zie ook vorige) Onze staatshervorming is in het slop geraakt... :::::* Welkom. Kijk ook eens naar onze nieuwste nieuwtjes: The M, Wikistad:Schrijfwedstrijd, Vredefestival 2007.... ::::: 11 okt 2007 16:38 (UTC) ::::::Zal er dit weekend als president werk van maken :-) 11 okt 2007 20:36 (UTC) :::::::Pff.. het is al zondag, ik hoop dat ik nog tijd zal hebben :-( 14 okt 2007 09:00 (UTC) ::::::::Neem je tijd president, de hoofdzaak is dat het gebeurt, en niet wanneer. :) 14 okt 2007 11:14 (UTC) Wat vind je trouwens van Q-Top 20? :::::::::Goed, maar muziek interesseert me niet zo :-) 14 okt 2007 13:42 (UTC) MenM BC Is er iemand die wat van basketbal kent? Het is om mij te helpen bij deze ploeg. Anders laat is ze failliet gaan of zo. -- 10 okt 2007 12:36 (UTC) Wikistad:Schrijfwedstrijd Interested? Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 13:07 (UTC) :Oké, ik doe mee. 10 okt 2007 17:06 (UTC) :D Forum:Bestuur Immo Neva. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 16:58 (UTC) KLIK HIER (OF NIET) Iedere inwoner van Lovia zou zijn/haar stem moeten laten horen in het referendum! :[http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Royal_Palace http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Royal_Palace] : 11 okt 2007 19:03 (UTC) Vakantie Ik ben er niet vanaf nu tot en met 22 oktober in verband met een (welverdiende) vakantie in Rome :-) Artikelen schrijven in de Global is van harte welkom! 12 okt 2007 09:12 (UTC) :Tsjah, veel plezier Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 15:10 (UTC) Wikistad:Etalage Ajb . Alexandru hr. 12 okt 2007 16:05 (UTC) Adlibita We zijn bijna bij de 300 ! Alexandru hr. 14 okt 2007 09:28 (UTC) Engels dorp Om Adlibita ook voor Libertanen en Lovianen toegankelijk te maken, willen wij een dorp creëren waar alleen het Engels is toegestaan. Geïnteresseerden? Creëer dus nu een nieuw bedrijf in Adlibita, en kom op de ro:BVA te staan! Alexandru hr. 14 okt 2007 09:29 (UTC) Pedrosoft Het op één na grootste bedrijf van Adlibita, Pedrosoft, is werkt aan de Nederlandstalige versie van Panorama. Morgen of overmorgen komt Panorama 3.1 uit, die ook in het Nederlands zal zijn. Alexandru hr. 14 okt 2007 09:38 (UTC) :Pedru doet dat mooi. In Lovia heeft hij ook al mooiwerk geleverd. 14 okt 2007 09:40 (UTC) ::Vond ik ook al :-) Moet je zijn werk zien op RoWikicity (ro:Pedrosoft), alle Panorama's. Hij wilt 4/5 afbeeldingen in het Nederlands maken. Alexandru hr. 14 okt 2007 09:47 (UTC) :::Hoe doet 'ie het toch allemaal? :P Echt mooi. 14 okt 2007 09:51 (UTC) Q-Top 20 Check it out! 14 okt 2007 10:24 (UTC) Amusement Zie http://news.google.nl/news?hl=nl&um=1&ie=UTF-8&resnum=1&ct=title&q=Nederland+Roemenie http://msn.mess.be/data/thumbnails/41/angel.jpg Alexandru hr. 14 okt 2007 10:46 (UTC) :Haha :P 14 okt 2007 11:03 (UTC) Provincies Gaat t nog door? Alexandru hr. 18 okt 2007 07:05 (UTC) :Zie mijn nieuwe pagina: Gebruiker:SPQRobin/staatshervorming. 18 okt 2007 15:00 (UTC) Dilema Wegens de herstructureringswerken bij MenM Media ben ik aan het twijfelen tussen volgende dingen voor de toekomst van MenM International Prints en MenM Studios (huidig Pacifix Studios): * Binnen MenM Media houden * Een apparte subholding maken voor deze 2 bedrijven, naam zou dan MenM Media Supports zijn * Elk bedrijf apart aan MenM Corp. toevoegen. Ik ben meer geneigd het 2e te doen, mr er is nog een andere mogelijkheid: * Pacifix Media hernoemen naar Pacifix Press en er PS uit halen. Wat denken jullie dat het beste is? -- 21 okt 2007 14:08 (UTC) :Ik denk dat dit je kans is om het grootste probleem van je concern voor goed uit de weg te ruimen: je inconsistentie qua subholdings. Deel je bedrijf voor eens en voor altijd goed en duidelijk in. Ofwel kies je voor generieke namen voor subholdings (denk aan Quality Books, Music, Foods, Etc.) of wel voor originele namen (Infineon, Pacifix, White Tigers), maar trek die lijn dan ook door hé. 21 okt 2007 15:02 (UTC) En hou je er dan aan als je het eenmaal gedaan hebt. : Mr wat jij zegt is eigelijk niet waar. In tegenstelling tot QH zijn bij MenM Corp. niet alle onderverdelingen een subholding. Libertan Car is een autofabrikant, MenM Media een mediamaatschappij, MenM Infineon een telecombedrijf, We like it! een bedrijf dat evenementen organiseerd, MenM Stores een bedrijf dat winkelketens beheerd en MenM Sports is een bedrijf dat verschillende dingen in sportwereld beheerd . Het zijn dus geen subholdings, maar bedrijven die deel uitmaken van 1 grote holding. Dus ik snap niet waarom jij daar nu ineens over begint te klagen. Maar als jij het beter kan mag je mij altijd de structuur van MenM Corp. laten weten hoe jij vind dat het moet. Daar kan ik miss nog uit leren. Maar dat was het probleem niet, mijn vraag was wat ik met MenM IP en MenM S moest doen. -- 21 okt 2007 15:21 (UTC) Bedrijven Zeg, soms ben ik alle bedrijven een beetje kwijt (het zijn er niet zoveel, maar toch). Dus ik dacht waarom is er niet zoiets als een Kamer van Koophandel (of heb ik daar weer overheen gekeken?). Big Man 21 okt 2007 14:36 (UTC) :Vind ik op zich geen slecht idee, maar iemand zal het weer moeten bijhouden natuurlijk ! Aesop 21 okt 2007 14:44 (UTC) ::Wat zou die KvKh dan concreet doen? 21 okt 2007 14:46 (UTC) :::Iedere rechtspersoon een identificatienummer meegeven (wat ook een andere instantie kan overnemen), ervoor zorgen dat aan de hand van het identificatienummer de rechtspersoon kan worden teruggevonden, een korte beschrijving van het doel van de vennootschap of rechtspersoon, enz. Aesop 21 okt 2007 14:51 (UTC) ::::Njah, klinkt nogal ingewikkeld allemaal. 21 okt 2007 14:56 (UTC) ::::: Het stukje van Aesopos is natuurlijk de lastige versie. Je kunt natuurlijk ergens duidelijk maken (grondwet, welkomsbericht) dat iedereen zijn bedrijf moet laten inschrijven bij deze KvK, met de naam en de hoofdverantwoordelijke. Dan is er een duidelijk overzicht van alle bedrijven. !! En als je een nieuw bedrijf opstart dat je het even meld op de overlegpagina (wel bij zeggen wat het bedrijf gaat doen). Big Man 21 okt 2007 15:18 (UTC) Goed idee. Kan dit anders onder het MvE geplaatst worden? Alexandru hr. 21 okt 2007 15:19 (UTC) :Ja, oké. In dat geval bied ik al wat aan: de Quality Holding (bestuur: ik) en alle dochterbedrijfjes en subholdings. 21 okt 2007 15:23 (UTC) :: Ik wilde net vragen of het geen overheidsorganistaie moest worden ;) Big Man 21 okt 2007 15:28 (UTC) Wedstrijd: Naam voor een pretpark * WikiWorld Resort Libertas - 24 okt 2007 15:06(UTC) **origineel hoor :-P Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 16:21 (UTC) * Wikiland - Aesop 24 okt 2007 15:22 (UTC) * LibertyLand - 24 okt 2007 15:25 (UTC) * Amusement Park & Resort: Eagle Eye Of Libertas (met een reuzenrad als kenmerk, net als The London Eye) Big Man 24 okt 2007 15:34 (UTC) * Wiki Holiday Park Aesop 24 okt 2007 16:03 (UTC) * Wiki Leisure Island Aesop 24 okt 2007 16:03 (UTC) * Wiki Theme Park (naar het voorbeeld van Europa) Aesop 24 okt 2007 16:09 (UTC) * (voor een attractie) The Playin' Eagle. Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 16:16 (UTC) * Wiki Playgrounds Aesop 24 okt 2007 16:18 (UTC) * Libertasia :P Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 16:19 (UTC) * Veselia (spreek uit als "Wessélía, betekent "vrolijkheid")Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 16:22 (UTC) * The New World - 24 okt 2007 18:21 (UTC) * Wicked Stad - Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 18:54 (UTC) * The Empire Park - 24 okt 2007 18:58 (UTC) * Het Keizerrijk - 24 okt 2007 18:58 (UTC) Hebben jullie nog goede namen voor mijn gepland attractiepark? Zet jouw idee er dan bij. De winnaar krijgt een verrassing. Alvast bedankt! -- 24 okt 2007 15:06 (UTC) : En het is geworden: Libertasia! Met dank aan Al. Hij zal een van de dagen zijn geschenk ontvangen. -- 30 okt 2007 18:10 (UTC) Mascotte Zelfde principe als hier boven: ik zoek een naam en een beschrijving (wat voor dier, kleur, enz.) Ook weer verrassing! -- 30 okt 2007 18:10 (UTC) * ... Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden Stem mee. Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 19:50 (UTC) Frietkot Zouden we het niet beter een andere naam geven ? Misschien onder verwijzing van de oprichter Dyonisos ? Aesop 25 okt 2007 11:14 (UTC) :Kijk, ik heb ook altijd problemen met die naam want het is Dionysos :-S Ik zou zeggen, ga je gang Alexandru hr. 25 okt 2007 12:34 (UTC) ::Wat denken jullie van puntzakje friet ? Aesop 25 okt 2007 12:46 (UTC) :::Niemand biedt meer ? Eenmaal, andermaal, verkocht: het wordt dus Puntzakje Friet Aesop 25 okt 2007 14:34 (UTC) :-P Alexandru hr. 25 okt 2007 14:35 (UTC) Failliet Vanaf nu kun je niet zelf je eigen bedrijf failliet verklaren, maar moet je dat vragen aan de KvK of het MvE. Bedankt! Alexandru hr. 25 okt 2007 12:57 (UTC) 900 De prachtige subpagina Kamer van Koophandel/L was ons 900ste artikel. Alexandru hr. 25 okt 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Asjemenou, dit vind ik heel toepasselijk... Aesop 25 okt 2007 14:31 (UTC) Samenvoegen ajb *Châlet Auerbach --> Auerbacher Hof Alexandru hr. 25 okt 2007 14:49 (UTC) ::Dat wordt een moeilijk karwij, het buitenverblijf van Aesopos samenvoegen met een handelszaak. Ik zal proberen er iets degelijks van te maken, maar het zal voor morgen zijn. 't Gaar hier zo tergend traag vanavond ! Slaap wel, nu ga ik naar dromoland... 18px Aesop 26 okt 2007 20:19 (UTC) :::Als ht niet hetzelfde is, moet je ze niet samenvoegen, maar maak het verschil dan gwn duidelijk (en maak die ene ms ook eens wat mooier op) 26 okt 2007 20:28 (UTC) ::::Ik d8 dat ze tzelfde waren, anders laat je ze gwn zo staan., Alexandru hr. 27 okt 2007 11:48 (UTC) Auerbach Ik weet niet hoe en wie mijn probleem met de pagina's (Auerbacher Hof en Chalet Auerbach) heeft opgelost, maar ik wil me toch langs deze weg bedanken. 18px Aesop 28 okt 2007 09:13 (UTC) :Welk probleempje? 28 okt 2007 09:16 (UTC) ::Toen ik de pagina's had leeggemaakt viel mij plots te binnen dat het logo van de Auerbacher Hof waarschijnlijk zou verloren gegaan zijn en toen ik daarna nog eens keek zag ik dat er plots een /Archief bestond. Ik begrijp het allemaal niet zo goed, maar ik ben blij dat jullie een oogje in het zeil houden. Met al mijn gehakkel is dat wel nodig denk ik. 18px Aesop 28 okt 2007 10:47 (UTC) :::Heb ik verplaatst naar Overleg:Auerbacher Hügli/Archief zodat het overleg niet verloren ging. Alexandru hr. 28 okt 2007 10:53 (UTC) ::::Dus toch een oogje in het zeil gehouden. Goed gezien. 18px Aesop 28 okt 2007 10:59 (UTC) RG STEMMEN! Alexandru hr. 28 okt 2007 10:35 (UTC) Versailles of Adlibita, the English town of Highboro center|thumb|500px Alexandru hr. 29 okt 2007 15:28 (UTC) Stilte Ik vraag een minuutje stilte voor onze vriend Ruben, die het leven heeft gelaten. 29 okt 2007 16:30 (UTC) Lay-out hoofdpagina Daar ben ik niet zo enthousiast over... ik vond hem eerst mooier, maar misschien is dat persoonlijk? 29 okt 2007 16:51 (UTC) :Ik vond hem voorheen te grijs, slecht geordend en wat verouderd. Ik hoop dat ik hem nu kan verbeteren, maar ik ben er nog aan bezig. Heb je suggesties? 29 okt 2007 16:52 (UTC) ::Dat is wel waar... ik denk dat het na wat verbeteringen best mooi kan worden :-) 29 okt 2007 16:54 (UTC) :::Stel je wat voor? 29 okt 2007 16:55 (UTC) ::::Kleuren zijn al een hele verbetering zo 29 okt 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::::Wel, daar was ik nog mee bezig. Heb je nog ideeën ter verbetering? 29 okt 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::::::Nee, eigenlijk niet, ik ben er al een stuk enthousiaster over dan daarnet 29 okt 2007 17:08 (UTC) :::::::Nice :D Als je wilt kan je al wat uitgelichtjes schrijven. > Wikistad:Hoofdpagina/Uitgelicht Enkele tips: niet langer dan dit: Sjabloon:Uitgelicht/44 en op het einde ook die Meer... zetten. 29 okt 2007 17:14 (UTC) ::::::::Ziet er goed uit zo ik zal van de week eens kijken of ik een uitgelichtje kan schrijven... maar moet ook nog Global omvormen en radiozender lanceren :p 29 okt 2007 17:23 (UTC) :::::::::Waar wacht je nog op?! Aan het werk! :P 29 okt 2007 17:27 (UTC) huh Wat is dit? Alexandru hr. 30 okt 2007 13:56 (UTC) :Hoe kwam ie op dat idee :S 30 okt 2007 17:57 (UTC) ::Die grapjas had een nieuwe pagina aangemaakt MenM Corp./klanten en deed alsof alles weg was (van de echte pagina MenM Corp./Klanten (>met hoofdletter), vandaar dat ik me vergiste en hem als een vandaal beschouwde. 30 okt 2007 19:17 (UTC) Toch blijft het een flauwe mop. Het raarste is nog: zijn bijdragenlijst is blanco. Alexandru hr. 30 okt 2007 20:28 (UTC) :idd, daarom snapte ik het ook niet :s 31 okt 2007 08:05 (UTC) ::Ik heb die pagina direct verwijderd, vandaar wss. 31 okt 2007 08:57 (UTC) :::oke 31 okt 2007 08:58 (UTC) Wiki Awards: nomineren Vanaf vandaag kun je officieel mensen nomineren voor de Wiki Awards. Je kunt nog niet stemmen, dus nu eerst alleen mensen en artikels nomineren! Vanaf 19 november kun je per categorie één stem uitbrengen. 1 nov 2007 17:02 (UTC) Een onaardse stem weerklinkt: "Succes aan allen..." (Even ter informatie; mijn geest zal blijven ronddwalen en af en toe verschijnen en proberen te helpen waar mogelijk met raad (en soms zelfs daad...). Ik ben een beetje een god met moderatorrechten. Ohja, ik verwachtte een mooie en grootste uitvaart plechtigheid! ^^ See you guys in heaven!) 1 nov 2007 19:48 (UTC) :Ik hoop je geest hier regelmatig te zien! ;-) Alexandru hr. 1 nov 2007 19:50 (UTC) :Quod sis, esse velis nihilque malis... 18px Aesop 2 nov 2007 11:00 (UTC) Sjablonen Is het eigelijk mogelijk om bij sjablonen met deelpagina's te werken? Zodat je 1 sjabloon hebt, bv Navigatie MenM Corp., met daarin verschillende delen, bv Media, en dat je die kan opnoemen door , bv. Navigatie MenM Corp.#Media? Dat zou heel wat pagina's + werk besparen voor ons allemaal... -- 2 nov 2007 16:36 (UTC) :denk dat dat nie gaat lukken... 2 nov 2007 16:46 (UTC) Ik weet niet precies wat je bedoeld, maar ik heb wel een idee (mss bedoel je dit): je neemt bijv media. Inhoud van Sjabloon:MenM Corp, Navigatie/Media wordt dan |- | The Time - Alpha - etc. |}. MenM Corp. Navigatie Boven zou dan alle takken bevatten, behalve wat er onder de tak(ken) zit. Snappie? Zo hoef je telkens maar een sjabloon te veranderen als je er een nieuwe tak bijvoegd. Alexandru hr. 2 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) : Niet wat ik bedoelde, maar ziet er toch praktischer uit. Zou je het zien zitten om als voorbeeld Navigatie MenM Corp. en Navigatie MenM Corp./Media kunnen doen? Want ik snap wel wat je bedoeld, maar niet hoe ik het moet doen. -- 2 nov 2007 17:16 (UTC) Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is het bovenste te verplaatsen naar een ander sjabloon. Alexandru hr. 2 nov 2007 17:38 (UTC) : Zal eens proberen. -- 2 nov 2007 17:39 (UTC) :: Snap het, maar ga eens orde op zaken stellen wat betreft mijn sjablonen. Bedankt! -- 2 nov 2007 17:42 (UTC) Plan van het MTM Het Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit presenteert hierbij een plannetje dat onder andere het volgende inhoud: *Een nieuwe metrolijn door Wikistad: dit is hard nodig omdat enkele wijken nu nog niet goed bereikbaar zijn. (route metrolijn: Vredeswijk - Centrum (aansl. op oude metrolijn) - Winkelwijk - Villawijk - ...park - aansluiting op spoorlijn) *Inrichting van het gebied tussen Wikistad en de snelweg: **Extra afrit van snelweg **Van der Puttenbos boven deze weg en een park onder deze weg, dit park moet ook gebruikt gaan worden voor onderzoeken door verschillende opleidingen van de UvV Op deze kaart staan de ideeën uitgewerkt: 700px Hierop ontbreekt Newport nog. Verder zou ik willen kijken of op het terrein net onder Victoria een kleine campus van de UvV kan komen. Deze moet in een bosrijke omgeving komen, dat past namelijk mooier in de omgeving. Tevens zou hier dan een metrostation bij kunnen komen, de metrolijn kan dan verlengd worden naar Victoria. (Victoria Oost bv.). Zo. Zegt u maar wat u er van vind :-) 2 nov 2007 16:58 (UTC) : Independent Holding vraagt vriendelijk om ook een trein/metrostation naar het geplande Libertasia te leggen. Zal zo dadelijk een kaart uploaden om aan te duiden waar het komt te liggen. -- 2 nov 2007 17:01 (UTC) :: Ziezo, Libertasia is geplaats op deze kaart. -- 2 nov 2007 17:21 (UTC) :: 500px Als bovenstaand plan door de gemeenschap wordt goedgekeurd komt er op termijn een 3e metrolijn bij, met de route Vervoerswijk-Vredeswijk-Wikiwijk-WTC-Libertasia 2 nov 2007 20:18 (UTC) : Zal sebiet dit voorstel bekendmaken in Forum:Bestuur. Maar ik ben blij dat het Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit mij steunt. Zou de trein ook doorgetrokken kunnen worden naar Libertasia? -- 3 nov 2007 09:37 (UTC) ::Het wordt geen metrolijn maar een trein. De lijn zelf (Vervoerswijk - Libertasia) gaat Strandlijn heten, er gaat een stoptrein over rijden die doorgetrokken wordt naar v.d. Puttenstation en Wikistad Oost. Op termijn komt daar misschien een regionale verbinding bij, maar dat komt dan wat later. Zie overigens ook Le Transporteur - 3 nov 2007 09:46 (UTC) Engels Adlibita Adlibita is nu veel toegankelijker, zowel voor Engelsen als voor Nederlandstaligen! Er is een Engels dorp genaamd ro:Highboro waar u bedrijven in het Engels mag opstarten enz! Zo is er ook onze eerste Engelse school genaamd ro:Alecsandrium Lyceum! Hier worden nu ook lessen NEDERLANDS-ROEMEENS gegeven. Dimitri Neyt en Aesopos zijn er ook! Bezoek anders ons dorp! Ik zie je in Engels Adlibita! Alexandru hr. 2 nov 2007 17:49 (UTC) :Mijn Engels is niet zo geweldig maar ik zal eens kijken :-) wat vind je van het hierbovenstaande of is het een te lang verhaal geworden? 2 nov 2007 20:19 (UTC) ::Vind 't een goed idee. Alexandru hr. 3 nov 2007 17:50 (UTC) Ontstaan Wikistad Wanneer is Wikistad (Wikicity) eigelijk ontstaan ? 18px Aesop 3 nov 2007 17:37 (UTC) :SPQRobin wilde dit op Wikipedia doen, maar dat ging niet door dus werd er een aparte wiki voor opgericht. Dankzij veel belangstelling zijn er nog een aantal gebruikers meegekomen.. (Dimitri, Ik, Martijn, etc.) Alexandru hr. 3 nov 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::Hij vroeg wanneer en dat was ergens in mei van dit jaar geloof ik :-) 3 nov 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::Dan is Wikistad wat je zou kunnen noemen een ontwikkelingsland ! Leuk (hi) 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 08:29 (UTC) ::::24 maart 2007 om exact te zijn. 4 nov 2007 08:43 (UTC) :::::Ode an die Freude ? 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:28 (UTC) Daar moet ik een smoothie voor bedenken ! 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::::::? Wat bedoel je? Da's toch een symphonie van euh.. Mozart? 4 nov 2007 14:32 (UTC) :::::::Welkom in de Kierkegaard Smoothies Bar voor een heerlijke Beethoven Smoothie aangeboden door het huis. 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:51 (UTC) ::::::::Ben verrukt dat jullie 'em zo lekker vinden ! 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::::::'t Is echt goed, je smoothiesbar. Vandaar: die 4 sterren :) 4 nov 2007 15:15 (UTC) Gezocht Ik wil graag beginnen met het oprichten van een politieke basis in Lovia. Iemand die mee wilt doen? 4 nov 2007 13:40 (UTC) : Een watte? -- 4 nov 2007 16:56 (UTC) :: :D Een basis, ondergrond, opstarten, snapje? In die betekenis :D 4 nov 2007 16:59 (UTC) ::: Wil wel meehelpen. Vertel mij alles maar op docs. -- 4 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) ::::Ok >Docs 4 nov 2007 17:27 (UTC) Dood van Ruben We zijn al een week verder. Wanneer wordt deze man begraven? Alexandru hr. 5 nov 2007 13:50 (UTC) :Begravenis Ruben Geleyns Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::Vraagje, moeten nu alle pagina's (bedrijven, activiteiten etc. worden aangepast opdat nieuwkomers, voorbijgangers en bezoekers er nog zouden aan uit geraken ? Aesop 6 nov 2007 13:13 (UTC) :::Bedrijven zeker, al zijn bedrijven moeten nu geveild worden.. Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 13:22 (UTC) Forum:Verkiezingen STEMMEN! Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) Wedstrijd -- 6 nov 2007 19:44 (UTC) :Of doe je dit alleen om een goed idee voor je bedrijf te krijgen? :P Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 20:42 (UTC) ::Ik had dit vermoeden ook al :^) 6 nov 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::Ik weet al wat ik ermee ga doen, maar ik wil 1. eens horen wat jullie verwachten en zo miss nog verder toekomstplannen bedenken. 2. iets minder serieus doen. -- 7 nov 2007 12:13 (UTC) Wanted Help Weet er iemand hoe ik kan zorgen dat op Alpha Arena alle maanden even hoog als maart en juni kunnen komen te staan? -- 7 nov 2007 13:46 (UTC) :Alle maanden hebben 5 horizontale rijen nodig voor de dagen, alleen maart en juni eentje extra. daarom staan die zo hoog. Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 14:51 (UTC) :: Dat had ik al door, maar hoe kan ik dit veranderen? -- 7 nov 2007 14:54 (UTC) :::Weenie, zalt proberen Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 14:56 (UTC) :::: Bij Alpha Arena heb ik het opgelost, maar weet iemand hoe ik het bij Sjabloon:Calender moet doen? Interwiki Is het mogelijk om door middel van Interwiki sjablonen op Rowikiciy te zetten? Of moet ik die sjablonen daar maken? -- 8 nov 2007 13:54 (UTC) :Volgens mij kan da nie. Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 14:03 (UTC) Belangrijk! Als je een bedrijf opricht, vanaf nu, moet je dat eerst even melden op Overleg:Kamer van Koophandel. Normaal wordt zo'n bedrijf altijd goedgekeurd, maar om de lijst compleet te houden is dit genoodzaakt. De bedrijven opgericht tussen 25 oktober - nu heb ik zo'n sjabloon gekregen. Zit je bedrijf erbij? Zie Categorie:Niet goedgekeurd door de Kamer van Koophandel. Bedankt! Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 14:35 (UTC) Reisroute Ik plan een reis naar Apud Maro vanuit de Insula Governationis. Omdat ik graag een bepaald merk benzine tank en tegelijk van de benzinestop profiteer om een kopje koffie te drinken zou ik wel eens willen weten waar zich de benzinestations bevinden en of ik er kan op klikken op de kaart. Zo kan ik dat meteen in mijn navigatiesysteem ingeven en in een oogopslag zien hoever ik met mijn benzinetank raak en waar ik de beste kop koffie kan krijgen. :Je kunt ook je auto neerzetten bij de Luchthaven, hier is een goedkoop tranferium. Op het grote station bij de Luchthaven kun je in alle rust een kopje koffie drinken. De eerstvolgende trein die naar Apud Maro vertrekt gaat om 10:50, je komt dan om 11:26 aan. Een kaartje kost €1,50. Je kunt ook met de hogesnelheidstrein reizen, je kaartje kost dan €2,-. De eerstvolgende trein vertrekt om 10:54, je komt dan aan om 11:15. 10 nov 2007 09:24 (UTC) ::Zo zal ik het doen: Met de hogesnelheidstrein, dan hoef ik namelijk niet zelf te rijden (de stress in het drukke weekendverkeer weet je wel), kan toch mijn benen even strekken en genieten van een lekker kopje koffie. Kan ik alle dagen retour of zijn er beperkingen ? Aesop 10 nov 2007 09:48 (UTC) :::De vertrektijden van de treinen zijn elke dag hetzelfde, het volledige spoorboekje vind je hier. Ga naar R2 voor de regionale verbinding of R3 voor de hogesnelheidslijn. 10 nov 2007 09:57 (UTC) ::::Bedankt ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 10:21 (UTC) :::::En btw: bij Coffee a gogo kan je steeds een lekkere Starblend-koffie gaan halen! We hebben nu al heel veel filialen in het hele land! 10 nov 2007 12:09 (UTC) Oproep aan de bevolking van Libertas. 250px|thumb|left MenM Corp. wil zijn klantenbestand uitwerken! En daar ben JIJ voor nodig! Ga snel naar MenM Corp./Klanten en vul jouw naam in op de verschillende plekken. Alvast bedankt! -- 10 nov 2007 14:17 (UTC) Uitstap Ik knijp er voor onbepaalde duur effen uit en 'k wilde t' jullie toch even meegeven. Tot ziens ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 17:55 (UTC) :Jammer, maar geniet van je wikivakantie ;-) Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::Met een knipoog ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 19:36 (UTC) :::Wanneer wil je weer terugkomen? Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 19:37 (UTC) ::::Je weet dat ik van verrassingen houd... Ad fontes... ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Over Vreêland, ajb reageren. (zie laatste wijzigingen). Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:20 (UTC) Toch maar eens werken aan Vreêland Eula Nederlandse collegee. Ik heb besloten om toch maar eens wat te gaan doen aan Vreêland: http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Langpa%C3%A7hena. Alle andere zooi heb ik al gedeeltelijk van de site gemieterd of verplaats naar een andere naamruimte, waardoor 't niet meer als artikel meeteld. Over UWN. Ik vind het goed, maar ik wacht op andere 'Aeresers' (wat is eigenlijk 't echte Nederlandse/Libertaanse woord?). Ik heb Kremnae en JeroenKon met de mail geïnformeerd en Kremnae heeft ingestemd. Mit gooden gruûten -Markvondeegel 10 nov 2007 18:22 (UTC) :Reageren op ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations ajb, in 't Engels. Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:24 (UTC) Stemmen Aparte wiki voor UWN --> ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) Toetreding Vreêland tot UWN --> ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) Postcodes Wat zijn de postcodes van Libertas? Als ze nog niet bestaan: Gemeenten met de daarbij behorende dorpen en/of wijken: Wikistad: Centrum: 2100 Oude - en Kunstwijk: 2101 Vervoers en Vredeswijk: 2102 Wikiwijk: 2103 Winkel- en Taalwijk: 2104 Media- en Sportwijk: 2105 Villawijk: 2106 Haven, Industrieterrein en Luchthaven: 2107 Manhattanwijk: 2108 (gepland) Apud Maro: Apud Muro: 2110 Civitas Libertas: Civitaswijk (centrum): 2114 Strandwijk: 2115 Geleynswijk: 2116 Companies Place: Companies Place: 2118 Freedom Ski: Piatra: 2120 Horse Valley: 2121 Maple Hills: Maple Hills: 2122 Newport: Newport: 2123 Spitzetal: Grünwald: 2124 Seestad: 2125 Hochwalden: 2126 Hochwalden am See: 2127 Victoria: Victoria: 2130 natuurlijk komen er ook letters achter --Dmitri 10 nov 2007 20:21 (UTC) : Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 20:23 (UTC) :: goed idee :-) 10 nov 2007 20:27 (UTC) ::: , maar andere getallen, bv. een begintal per (toek.) provincie. 10 nov 2007 21:28 (UTC) :::: Andere getallen. bv 1 voor wikistad, 2 voor provincie ..., enz -- 11 nov 2007 13:02 (UTC) Welke bedrieven willen internationaal gaan? Welke bedrieven willen internationaal gaan? Dan kan ik daar rekeninge mee houden welke bedrieven ik opzet. Hopelijk zijn 't niet al te veel oil-bedrieven die komen want daar hebben wij 'r al twee van geaansteekt. Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:09 (UTC) :een spoorwegmaatschappij :p 11 nov 2007 14:12 (UTC) :: MenM Media en Libertan Car waarschijnlijk. Miss ook MenM Infineon, maar dat weet ik nog niet. -- 11 nov 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::: Dan moet 'r eerst een spoor jeaanlegt worden. :) Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:19 (UTC) :::: ik heb iets met spoorwegen :p ik kan op termijn wel eens een spoorlijn aanleggen en een dienstregeling maken, mocht daar behoefte aan zijn :-) 11 nov 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::: In welke taal gaan we het dan moeten zetten? Nederlands of Engels? Of Aeres? -- 11 nov 2007 14:27 (UTC) :::::: 'k denk Aeres. Alexandru hr. 11 nov 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::::::ach, in Adlibita heb ik alleen de dienstregeling gemaakt... beetje samenwerken met iemand die de taal wel spreekt :p 11 nov 2007 14:32 (UTC) ::::::::Wou net zeggen. Gewoon een pagina over het bedriev in 't Nederlands neer zetten en aan iemand vragen om te vertalen, doen ze vast wè. Ik wè hoor :) Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:33 (UTC) ::::::::: 11 nov 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::::Dan zorgen jullie voor bedrijven vanuit hier en ik geef dan wel MvD. -Markvondeegel 11 nov 2007 15:57 (UTC) UWN.wikia.com Eindelijk! Geweldig is dit! Maar op de aanvraagpagina van Robin was er ook de vraag gesteld om afbeeldingen van op UWN gedeeld te laten worden. Is dit nu ook? En zou het dan mogelijk zijn voor sjablonen? -- 12 nov 2007 16:13 (UTC) :Ik denk niet dat het al kan maar help mee! (kijk naar de recente wijzigingen op uwn.wikia.com) Alexandru hr. 12 nov 2007 16:19 (UTC) Mijn excuses :-) ... voor het feit dat ik deze en de volgende week niet zo veel online zal zijn. Ik heb het nogal druk met proefwerken en schoolexamens die volgende week plaatsvinden. 13 nov 2007 18:09 (UTC) : Geef niks. We weten al da gij altij terugkomt! Veel succes ermee é. -- 13 nov 2007 18:12 (UTC) :: Dankewel :p 13 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) ::: Hoe komt eigelijk da gij nu al exames hebt? Is da ni wa vroeg (hier in belgië hebde pas in december kerstexaams) -- 13 nov 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::Ja hoe komt dat? 13 nov 2007 18:23 (UTC) Bij ons hebben we een eindexamen ergens in mei van het laatste jaar (de zesde). Ik zit nu in de vijfde en dan hebben we 3 keer per jaar proefwerkweek, maar dat zijn ook allemaal schoolexamen cijfers. Het gemiddelde van die schoolexamen cijfer samen met het eindexamen wordt dan het punt waar je mee slaagt. Beetje ingewikkeld allemaal... 13 nov 2007 18:31 (UTC) Special:Recentchanges Omdat ik nog geen mod ben, vraag ik Dimitri of Robin om een :en interwiki te maken naar Wikinations Recentchanges. Alexandru hr. 17 nov 2007 08:17 (UTC) :Ok, gedaan. 17 nov 2007 11:01 (UTC) Tip voor bedrijven die naar Vreêland willen gaan Die tip luid: Maak een advertentie voor Recentlyk biertnisse. Dat is de grootste (en enige) krant van Vreêland. Deze krant wordt dagelijks door vrijwel alle Vreêlanders gelezen, want er is geen andere krant en ook geen televisie of internet, maar dat komt nog wel. Contactpersonen zijn: Kremnae en ik. --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 10:39 (UTC) : Idd, kijk maar eens bij One. Is er trouwens iemand van jullie die mee ermee wilt helpen om One naar Vrêeland te brengen? -- 17 nov 2007 11:31 (UTC) ::Doe ik wel! Kremnae 17 nov 2007 11:38 (UTC) :::Zou jij anders verantwoordelijke van IBC in Vrêeland willen worden? -- 17 nov 2007 11:49 (UTC) ::::Vind ik goed. Kremnae 17 nov 2007 11:59 (UTC) Bedrijfsruimte Waar kan ik bedrijfsruimte voor Recentlyk Biertnisse vinden? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 17:27 (UTC) * WTC * Haven van Wikistad * Industrieterrein * Companies Place * ... 17 nov 2007 17:56 (UTC) :Gewoon invullen op een pagina of aanvragen op de overlegpagina? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 18:04 (UTC) ::Waar TE KOOP staat mag je gwn de naam van je bedrijf zetten :D 17 nov 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::Zo? En moet ik ook dan zo een huis nemen? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 18:14 (UTC) ::::Ja behalve in Apud Maro en Maple Hills, in die twee mooie plattelandsgemeentes kan je het gwn bij Immo Next aanvragen. 17 nov 2007 18:17 (UTC) Kranten Iemand zin om een krant te beginnen in Lovia? CLICK HERE 18 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC)